


Ádamos y el Minotauro

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Dioses - Freeform, Elías es un Minotauro, Hadam es una Ninfa, M/M, Mpreg, Parafilias, Temas Mitológicos, piensen en eso, porno con trama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: ADVERTENCIAHay una relación con un minotauro y todo lo que eso implica, no quiero mensajes con respecto a que no esperaban que fuera así, estamos hablando de criaturas mitológicas y ninguno de ellos es humano.Adam x ElíasBasic Chikens /Hannibal AUResumen: Ádamos ha enfurecido a su amante, el Dios de la guerra, por última vez. Cómo castigo deberá pasar un año en cuevas traicioneras llenas de antiguas bestias y de una criatura como jamás ha visto.  Una criatura que podría cambiar su vida irrevocablemente.Si les gusta mi trabajo pueden buscarme en Facebook!





	Ádamos y el Minotauro

Ádamos sabía que había cometido un error cuando el cielo se tiñó de rojo y su pequeño prado, el que por años había llamado su hogar, se había convertido frente a sus ojos en ceniza. Años de sembrar las flores más fragantes, los hongos más deliciosos y los árboles más frondosos para dormir bajo su sombra. Nada de eso importaba ya. Todo había ardido y era sin duda por culpa de Jeanaros, su amante y el Dios de la Guerra.

Ádamos había cometido el error en su juventud de dejar que un dios entrara a su cama, compartiera con él su lecho y su cuerpo, besos, caricias, orgasmo tras orgasmo que Jeanaros sabía arrancarle tan bien. Cada toque, cada suspiro, cada beso hacía arder su piel. Pero también había cometido el error de enamorarse de él, a sabiendas de que Jean nunca lo amaría, su corazón le pertenecía a la misma madre de Ádamos, la mismísima Afrodita. No importaba con cuanto hombre, dios o criatura la diosa compartiera lecho, ni que estuviera casada con Hefesto, herrero del mismo rey Zeus. Jeanaros la amaría siempre y esperaría a estar a su lado siempre que ella así lo deseara.

Nacido de las lágrimas de placer de la diosa, Ádamos compartía con ella una gran belleza, incomparable a la de su madre pero superior a la de muchas otras criaturas, pero también sentía una inmensa lujuria y una desbordante pasión. 

Siendo una ninfa joven había dejado que el fuego interno del Dios de la Guerra le sedujera. Lo consumía, lo desbordaba, lo había deseado con sólo verlo y se había entregado sin dudarlo, seguro de que la pasión de su madre por él no serían un impedimento para su unión. Y en su momento lo había disfrutado. Hasta que se dió cuenta de que para el Dios no era más que un juego, un juego de celos, de ver qué tanto podía hacerle gozar con la intención de hacer despertar los celos de su madre.

Pero algo más que Ádamos había heredado de ella era el orgullo. Herido por sus intenciones se había negado a seguir siendo sólo una herramienta, un tonto atrapado en los juegos de dos amantes. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo y había sufrido lo suficiente. Y fue así que volvió a la vida que viven las ninfas, vidas de lisonjera fascinación con los cuerpos de otros, y se entregó a esos otros sin pena y sin excusa alguna. ¿Para qué guardar fidelidad a un ser que no le amaba del mismo modo? Ádamos no era ya un niño idiota. Era una ninfa, maduro en su sexualidad, que deseaba y se daba a desear como le fuera en gana. Ignoró los llamados al lecho de su Dios y no se presentó disponible para compartir el suyo.

Se entregó en cambio a sus hermanos y hermanas, a los sátiros con sus fuertes muslos que sacudían su cuerpo en cada embestida, a los héroes que buscaban un refugio en sus viajes, con esas ansias que sólo encontraba en los humanos, a los centauros con miembros inmensos que le hacían olvidar su nombre y lo llevaban sobre su espalda a casa incapaz de caminar. 

Pero Jeanaros no era un Dios que estuviera dispuesto a compartir. Debió saberlo antes. Le había enfurecido su traición, su rechazo había herido su ego y su libertinaje le repugnaba, que entregara el que consideraba su cuerpo a otros era el peor insulto. Así que quemó su hogar y se plantó frente a él, imponente, apuesto. Cabello negro cuidadosamente trenzado en las sienes para mantenerse fuera de su vista, un ojo nublado por una cicatriz contra algún monstruo legendario. Tela negra y suntuosa que decoraba y apenas cubría un cuerpo fuerte, joven y que contenía inmenso poder.

Ádamos retrocedió, no temía por su vida, sabía bien que los dioses encontraban formas mucho más crueles de castigar a alguien que su muerte. Pero no se disculparía, su corazón se había roto primero. Este no era el lugar para negociar. Aceptaría lo que el destino tuviera deparado para él en manos de quién alguna vez le había dado los mejores momentos de su vida.

—Ádamos .— Habló Jean y su voz resonó por sobre las llamas y el mismo corazón desbocado de la ninfa.

—Mi señor.

— ¿Continuarás fingiendo que no buscas mi compañía? ¿Ignorando mis regalos y mis visitas como si me tratase de la más vulgar de las bestias?

—Hay cientos de amantes a su puerta, mi señor, pero también los hay a la mía. Me entregaré a los que deseé, ya que nunca le ofrecí mi cuerpo de forma exclusiva.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Soy honesto, y sabe bien que no tengo intenciones de mentir. Mi señor ha dejado muy en claro que no siente amor por nadie más que mi señora madre y yo lo acepto, no puede esperar que lo ame cuando sé que no soy más valioso para usted que las sábanas sobre las que libera su placer cuando piensa en ella...—Murmuró con resentimiento, pero sin desprender sus hermosos ojos azules de los ojos castaños y crueles del otro. El dios parpadeó un par de veces, su ojo herido dejó salir una lágrima de sangre que no tenía la intención de conmoverlo y Ádamos no se inmutó.

Tragó saliva, sintiéndose muy pequeño, con su delicado pero fibroso cuerpo, con sus rizos castaños que acariciaban un rostro hermoso pero serio, el de alguien que ya no amaba, ni sufría por ese amor perdido. Su ligera túnica apenas cubría su entrepierna y la mitad de sus muslos, estaba en desventaja si Jean apelaba a sus instintos más primitivos.

—Te di mi confianza, mi cuerpo, mi lecho y mi tiempo. Has probado ser mal agradecido y traicionero… ¿Qué haré contigo?

—No le he traicionado más de lo que usted a mí, mi señor. 

—Calla—. Ádamos cerró la boca de inmediato. Jeanaros de acercó, en un movimiento, en un susurro, como una sombra se alzaba amenazante sobre él. — Ya que los tuyos disfrutan tanto de fornicar como bestias, cumpliré tu deseo de vivir como una. Te condeno a pasar un año en las cuevas de Eudora.

Ádamos abrió la boca para rogar pero sabía que no ganaría nada con hacerlo, estaba condenado, Jean no cambiaría de opinión. Había oído historias sobre las Cuevas de Eudora, sabía que estaban habitadas por criaturas crueles, despiadadas, sin raciocinio, que se joderían a una piedra con la misma emoción que a un cuerpo vivo o a un cadáver. Cuevas que eran tan largas, tan complejas que una criatura como el jamás encontraría la salida. Jean suspiró y de pronto la luz de las llamas había desaparecido, no había más que la oscuridad, la humedad y el frío de lo que era sin dudas una cueva. 

—Por favor, mi señor…

—Aprenderás tu lección aquí. Volveré por ti en un año exactamente—. Dijo con una expresión vacía. — Si para entonces sigues con vida podrás vivir la vida que desees. Te la concederé yo mismo. 

— ¿Un año? ¿Por mi cuenta? Es imposible.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes—. Su voz fue fría y Ádamos se negó a mirarlo. Los dioses, ahora sabía, no tenían consideración por las criaturas más débiles. No había forma de sobrevivir en aquél laberinto lleno de bestias hambrientas, sin luz, sin comida, sin refugio…

—Jeanaros...

—Un año, mi amor—. Ádamos sintió su mano helada en su mejilla y deseó quitarse, evitar su tacto, pero no quería provocarle más y tener que vivir un año sin ojos o sin una pierna. Un año no era nada para un dios, pero podría ser el resto de su vida.

La mano desapareció pero no el frío. Estaba a solas. Y no podía ver nada.

A las pocas horas de vagar sin rumbo aparente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. No que hubiera mucho que ver. Rocas, túneles y más oscuridad. Pasaron horas más y ya no podía sentir las piernas, el frío aumentaba y sentía los miembros entumecidos y cada paso era más difícil que el anterior. No se cansaba de la misma forma que un ser humano, pero su cuerpo no era indestructible y estaba agotado. Sin luz, sin música, no podía sobrevivir. 

Había perdido la noción del tiempo pasadas las primeras 16 horas. En su hora número 20 escuchó una voz, una voz aterradora, hecha del aire abrumador de la cueva, de frío y oscuridad. La voz lo llamaba y podía sentirla en todas partes, llenando cada espacio, haciéndole imposible respirar, o tener cualquier tipo de esperanza. Estaba aterrado, como jamás había estado, mucho más asustado que de Jeanearos. Había maldad en el aire.

Sintió dedos largos, huesudos en su pierna y apenas reaccionó a tiempo para quitarse cuando la mano intentó jalarlo a la oscuridad, una oscuridad total, donde no podía distinguirse la forma de nada, dónde el frío no era de humedad, era de muerte.

Cayó al suelo, ligeramente confundido por el golpe seco que se dió al golpear el suelo pero la mano no se rindió, intentando tomarlo de nuevo, garras enterrándose en su carne y llevándose trozos con ellas cuando arrancó su pierna con tanta fuerza como pudo. Sintió su sangre, verde y ardiente, correr por su pierna y gimió de dolor, arrastrándose a toda prisa hasta que el frío desapareció. La pierna le dolía, como si la hubiera metido al fuego, arrastrándola por carbones al rojo vivo, pero siguió caminando, como pudo y sin rumbo.

La idea de detenerse, tan sólo un momento, le aterraba. Tenía buen oído, podía escuchar las bestias que habitaban en las cuevas, oía pasos, oía el sonido de mandíbulas cerrarse, de terrores inimaginables, criaturas ancestrales, tan viejas como el miedo mismo. Así que siguió, hasta que sus piernas temblaban, entumecidas y agotadas.

A medida que caminaba podía escuchar algo de agua, no estaba del todo seguro de que se trataba, sería un río subterráneo, quizás. El correr del agua fue más y más fuerte hasta que supo lo que lo provocaba, una cascada. 

Con un poco de suerte habría agua fresca, la corriente podría llevar consigo peces o, en el peor de los casos, algas que pudiera comer. Cerca de ella debía crecer vegetación, algo más que el pasto verde y delgado que aparecía de vez en cuando bajo sus pies. Algo menos resbaladizo y traicionero que el musgo que amenazaba con hacerle caer, como si las rocas, duras y llenas de bordes afilados no fueran ya suficiente riesgo.

Mientras el túnel se hacía más amplio pudo oler cosas que parecían imposibles, tan profundo en una cueva. La brisa nocturna para empezar. Pero, era imposible, no podía haber encontrado la salida, eso sería demasiado fácil. Con renovada energía logró llegar hasta dónde el ruido de la cascada hacía imposible dudar de lo que era. 

Había un claro, en medio de aquellos túneles malditos dónde las criaturas iban a morir. El techo estaba en parte abierto, como si algo hubiera caído del cielo y abierto un pasaje a las entrañas de la oscuridad. De ahí bajaba el agua, brillante, salvaje, llena de millones de destellos, reflejos de la luz de la luna que podía ver brillando en el cielo. Una hermosa luna llena.

Se dejó caer, acariciando con los dedos las briznas de hierba que le tocaban las rodillas, arrastrándose desesperado hasta verse a sí mismo bajo la luz de la luna y de hermosas estrellas. Metió su pierna herida en el agua, vio la corriente llevarse la sangre y el lodo por un pequeño río que se perdía en una de las muchas entradas que daban de vuelta al laberinto que eran aquellas cuevas. Trató de limpiarse lo mejor posible, sus manos temblorosas mientras arrancaba los restos de carne herida que colgaban de algo que parecía más una herida de espada que el daño que pudiera provocar una mano. La vista logró marearlo, vencido por la pérdida de sangre y el agotamiento finalmente cayó dormido dejando que el atronador sonido de la cascada lo llevara al descanso. Incluso si moría, fue su último pensamiento, al menos pude ver las estrellas una última vez.

\---000---

Lo último que Ádamos recordaba con claridad era la oscuridad, por eso cuando lo que lo despertó fueron rayos de luz que le daban directo en el rostro, la sorpresa lo obligó a incorporarse. Sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna, pero al mirarla descubrió que estaba vendada con un trozo de tela y un poco de cuerda. Podía oler hierbas medicinales debajo, un aroma fuerte y agrio. No estaba ya en la cascada, estaba en lo que parecía una cabaña vieja, maltrecha pero limpia. Era bastante grande, igual que el lecho de paja y pieles en que se encontraba recostado. Las sillas, la mesa, incluso la olla y las ánforas que había junto al fuego parecían demasiado grandes para una persona normal, el necesitaría ambas manos para manipular cualquiera de ellas. 

La estancia era grande, tres paredes cerradas y una más con una especie de muro plegadizo que daba a un jardín con vegetales en distintos estados de crecimiento, toda clase de hierbas curativas y de cocina e incluso un par de árboles de fruta. Podía escuchar insectos entre las hojas y la cascada a lo lejos. ¿Quién lo había llevado ahí? ¿Quién podría hacer de un lugar como ese su hogar? 

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero su pierna herida no respondía. Al quitarse de encima las pieles que le cubrían descubrió que también estaba desnudo. No que la desnudez le molestara, no era para nada el caso, pero le preocupaban los motivos que pudiera tener alguien para ello.

Se arrastró hasta la mesa y se puso de pie con ayuda de las sillas, empujándose, no sin esfuerzo. Miró a su alrededor, el jardín parecía estar cercado, así que si quería salir tendría que usar aquella vieja puerta de madera. 

—Despertaste al fin, pensé que ibas a morirte.

La voz venía del otro lado de la puerta y lo tomó por sorpresa, trastabillando y cayendo de nuevo al piso. 

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento—. Expresó la voz angustiada. — No deberías estar de pie. ¿Eres tonto? 

— ¿Disculpa?

—Te di mi cama, es la cama más suave que vas a encontrar, deberías quedarte ahí. 

— ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

—Claro que yo te traje. Nadie es tan valiente y fuerte como para vivir en el claro, sólo yo. Te habrías muerto de frío junto a la cascada.

—Gracias— Dijo con una sonrisa, aquél hombre era bastante pedante. ¿Porque seguía hablándole del otro lado de la puerta? — ¿Mi ropa?

—Yo… Estaba sucia, llena de lodo. La lavé y está secándose.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Es sólo que no esperaba despertar desnudo, pensé que podrías tener otras intenciones.

—! Yo soy una buena persona! No hay nada más que buenas intenciones en mi mente, gracias a los Dioses—. La voz sonaba ofendida y acelerada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? —Si te hubiera encontrado el monstruo que vive del lado sur de las cuevas habrías compartido su lecho hasta la muerte.

—Suena mejor que morir de frío…—Escuchó un resoplido del otro lado de la puerta y suspiró. — Es una broma, muchas gracias por traerme aquí. ¿Me dirías tu nombre, salvador mío?

—Tu broma no es divertida… Soy Elías.

—Elías. Muchas gracias Elías. 

—No es… No es nada. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha.

—Hay caldo en la olla. 

— ¿No comerás conmigo?

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer además de cuidar de una criaturita enferma. ¿Qué eres? Jamás vi a nadie como tú aquí.

—Oh, soy una Ninfa. Mi nombre es Ádamos.

—Ádamos…

— ¿Sí, Elías?

—Volveré al anochecer, hay velas junto al lecho, deberías comer y descansar.

—Entiendo. Gracias, Elías.

Aunque no había escuchado ningún relinchar Ádamos pudo escuchar el sonido de cascos que se alejaban de la casa. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba trabada. Bueno, Elías no buscaba hacerle daño, lo habría hecho mientras dormía, así que decidió seguir su consejo, comer algo y dormir.

El caldo estaba tibio y sabía mejor de lo que esperaba. Volvió al lecho, que era tan grande que estaba seguro podrían entrar varios como él sin problema, e intento volver a dormir.

Cuándo despertó de nuevo entró rápidamente en pánico. No podía ver nada, pero escuchaba el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea de la cabaña. ¿Qué demonios?

—Shhh.

— ¿Elías?

—No te muevas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Elías…

Sintió movimiento a su alrededor, luego algo cálido tocando su espalda. Elías debía ser enorme, su espalda era bastante amplia, su cuerpo emanaba calor como jamás había sentido.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo dónde más dormir. 

— ¿Por…

—No puedes verme. Querrás irte y entonces tu pierna no sanará. 

—Elías, eso es una tontería.

Sintió el cuerpo ajeno sacudirse—. Elías… ¿Estás llorando?

—Claro que no. ¡Y no soy ningún tonto! No deberías hablarle así a quién te ha dejado quedarte en su casa, incluso en su propia cama! ¡Semejante falta de respeto!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Tienes razón. Si no quieres que me quite la venda de los ojo no lo haré, lo prometo.

—Buenas noches—Dijo sin más y Ádamos lo sintió hundirse de su lado del lecho. Suspiró y se acomodó de nuevo. ¿En qué demonios estaba metido?

\-----000-----

El tiempo pasó lentamente, Ádamos estaba más fuerte cada día. Elías cambiaba sus vendas por la noche y siempre le dejaba comida por la mañana antes de irse. Mientras más se recuperaba más se animaba a explorar de sus alrededores. Le gustaba sentarse en el jardín y dormitar bajo el sol que alcanzaba a llegar hasta la cabaña. Aunque no era especialmente bueno en ello había ayudado a remendar algunas prendas enormes que asumió eran de su extraño anfitrión. 

Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que se sentía algo solo. En esos momentos, en los que sabía que no tenía a dónde ir, hacía su mejor esfuerzo en charlar con Elías. Elías que tenía un temperamento corto y explosivo, pero era en su tacto gentil. Ádamos podía sentir sus enormes manos, calientes y callosas, delicadas y dulces cuando lo curaban. En más de una ocasión había despertado en medio de la noche con sus fuertes brazos rodeándole. Elías, viviendo en aquel páramo desierto, rodeado de monstruos y muerte, debía sentirse tan abandonado como hierva que crece entre los tabiques de un gran templo. 

Ádamos no podía caminar, así que no se le ocurrían muchas cosas en que pudiera ayudarle al otro, así que hacerle compañía parecía un buen intercambio. Esa mañana escuchó los fuertes cascos del caballo de Elías recorriendo el jardín y luego escuchó al hombre sentarse y tararear, recargado en la cerca del jardín, en el muro más alto. Ádamos cojeo hasta ahí y se sentó, disfrutando del aroma de las plantas que crecían a su alrededor.

—Elías.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

—Sí.

— ¿Siempre has estado sólo?

—No. Antes mis hermanos vivían conmigo. 

— ¿Te gusta este lugar?

—Es mi hogar, no tienes que gustarme—. Dijo. Sonaba resignado. — Yo lo he convertido en un gran lugar, construí la casa con mis propias manos.

— ¡Eres muy hábil!

—Claro que lo soy.

—No sabía que era posible que alguien viviera aquí. Siempre que me hablaban de estas cuevas imaginaba lo peor. Esperaba que todo fuera como los túneles. Frío y aterrador.

—Los túneles están llenos de monstruos y bestias. No es lugar para alguien como tú.

—Pero ¿Para ti sí?

—Yo soy extremadamente fuerte, puedo defenderme. No entiendo qué hace una ninfa como tú aquí abajo.

—No estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad—. El tono de Ádamos se tiñó de resentimiento. — Hice enojar a uno de los dioses, como castigo me envió aquí, esperando sin duda que muriera de alguna forma horrible. 

— ¿Hiciste algo malo?

— ¿Te pones de su lado?

— ¡No! Estoy de tu lado...es decir...— Elías había tirado algo, podía oírlo, estaba nervioso. Le arrancó una sonrisa. 

—Él quería que yo fuera su amante, de forma exclusiva. 

—¿Su amante?

—¿Nunca has tenido un amante, Elías? —Preguntó curioso. —

—Cl… Claro que sí ¡Cientos de ellos! ¡Soy extremadamente viril!

—No lo dudo. — Dijo Ádamos con una risita.— De cualquier modo, sé que aquél Dios amaba a alguien más. Así que lo rechace. Y aquí estoy.

—Eso es repugnante…

—Lo es, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, estoy aquí ahora. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que los dioses no me odian del todo, después de todo termine aquí contigo.

—…¿Te gusta estar aquí?

—Sí. Es un hermoso lugar.

—¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

—Sí, eres muy amable y has cuidado bien de mí. 

—¿Te quedarías conmigo? ¿Para siempre?

La sorpresa le hizo pausar por un momento. ¿Quedarse ahí? Es decir, no tenía a donde ir, ningún lugar en que realmente alguien lo extrañaría. Aquí estaría con Elías, que era tan amable y dulce… Pero ¿Eso sería suficiente?

—Estás solo aquí. ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Podría quedarme, sí. Aunque me gustaría poder verte… Hablar cara a cara.

—No, tienes que prometer que no importa qué vas a quedarte conmigo.

—¿Elías…? 

— ¡Debes prometerlo! Ahora.

—Vale, lo prometo, no importa que suceda, me quedaré contigo.

—Tengo que irme.

— ¿Qué? No, Elías. Espera.

Pero era tarde, no pudo ponerse de pie lo bastante rápido, Elías se había ido, como indicaban los cascos corriendo por el claro. Y no volvió hasta esa noche.

No podía evitar pensar que había dicho algo inadecuado, pero no era bueno prometer que se quedaría con él. Quería quedarse con él. Quería verlo, tocar algo más que su inmensa espalda en la noche. Adam estaba sentado en el lecho, listo para vendarse los ojos como se había acostumbrado a hacer antes de dormir cuando escuchó su voz.

—Ádamos.

—Elías .

—Hoy… Puedes… sólo cerrar los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sólo un momento.

—Lo haré. — Y lo hizo. La luz de las velas desapareció al igual que el calor del fuego. Sintió el lecho hundirse a su lado y sonrió.

— ¿Puedo verte?

—No deberías querer verme...

—Elías…

—Yo… Hay muchas partes de mí que asustan a la gente.

—No entiendo cómo es eso posible, eres el hombre más gentil que jamás he conocido.

—Por favor Elías.

El hombre resopló, sí, resopló antes de acercarse a la franja de luz que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna. Ádamos abrió los ojos por la impresión, jamás había visto una criatura como Elías. No le asustaba, es decir había visto centauros y sátiros, el principio era el mismo.

Su cabeza, enorme y de aspecto fiero, era la de un toro. Con hermosos cuernos que apuntaban al cielo, una melena de cabello rizado, grandes y expresivos ojos con tupidas pestañas negras, miraban al suelo, avergonzados de su apariencia. Su torso era grande, grueso y cubierto de cicatrices, llevaba una toga sobre la pelvis pero sin duda sus piernas eran las de un toro, los cascos que Ádamos había oído eran del mismo Elías. Debió saberlo, eran muy pocos para pertenecer a un caballo.

— ¿Ádamos?

— ¿Por eso estabas tan nervioso? Creo que eres muy hermoso...—Susurró en voz baja, acariciando su hocico con una mano tímida y sonriendo cuando la inmensa cabeza se inclinó hacia ella. Elías probablemente no recibía mucho afecto.

— ¿No crees que soy un monstruo?

—No, los monstruos me habrían devorado en segundos. No me habrían dejado dormir en su cama, no me habrían alimentado y cuidado… eres un buen hombre. Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Mi padre experimentaba con cosas extrañas cuando era joven. A los dioses no les gustaba, así que lo maldijeron con toda clase de deseos profanos. Mis hermanos son como yo, una lechuza, un perro… Pero a ellos no se les nota tanto, viven entre los hombres. Solían venir a visitarme, hasta que consiguieron esposas y dejaron de hacerlo.

—Eso es muy cruel de su parte—. Apuntó Ádamos molesto, aun acariciando esa hermosa cabeza, Elías era al menos el doble de grande que él, era una criatura imponente y hermosa.

—Lo es. Pero está bien. Ahora vas a quedarte aquí, ya no estaré sólo.

—Gracias… Por dejarme verte. Debo admitir que me comía vivo la curiosidad, creí que escondías algo mucho peor, pero no tengo idea que podría haber sido… creo que eres una criatura esplendorosa…

— ¿No te importa?

—No, no soy un humano Elías, no me importa qué tipo de criatura eres—. Dijo con firmeza, acercándose, de rodillas, al otro. — ¿Puedo besarte?

—Ádamos… No sé…

—Está bien, no lo pienses—. Susurró mientras hacía justo eso, uniendo sus labios a los del otro, era un beso extraño, después de todo la anatomía del contrario no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, pero su lengua, ancha y ardiente pronto se unió a su beso. Ádamos instintivamente comenzó a trepar sobre él, aferrándose a su grueso cuello y dejando su trasero reposar en su…

—Elías… ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —Elías parecía realmente atormentado. Pero era indiscutible que lo que Adam sentía entre sus piernas era la más inmensa erección que jamás hubiera tenido el gozo de sentir.

—Yo… ¿Recuerdas que dije que había tenido cientos de amantes?

— ¿Era mentira?

— ¡CLARO QUE NO!

—Vale, lo siento, lo siento…

—Pero… muchos de ellos terminan huyendo cuando… cuando se dan cuenta de mi tamaño.

Aquellas palabras enviaron una oleada de placer por su espalda. De pronto sentía muchísima sed, el tipo de sed que el vino jamás podría saciar. ¿Le estaba diciendo que tenía un miembro tan grande que asustaba a sus amantes? ¿No podía el hombre ser menos perfecto?

—No me dará miedo, lo prometo.

— ¡Eso no lo sabes! Cuando estoy… sexualmente excitado… es mucho más grande.

—Elías, por favor, déjame verte.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Dioses, sí…

—No… no lo sé.

—Te mostraré el mío primero ¿Vale?

Elías dejó salir una combinación entre un quejido y un mugido que logró excitar a Ádamos mucho más, si bien su miembro duro y palpitante no parecíaestar de acuerdo, ya al límite. Se echó para atrás, quitándose la ropa con lentitud dejando que la luna iluminara su cuerpo, pálido y delicado, su piel suave como el pétalo de una flor, sus caderas estrechas y sus glúteos firmes y redondeados. Su miembro no era nada impresionante, ni siquiera para estándares humanos, pero no le importaba mucho.

—Dame tu mano…

Elías no dudó un segundo, le ofreció una de sus grandes manos y la puso sobre su pecho, la temperatura le hizo estremecer en el frío de la noche. Usó la propia para guiarle, por su cuello, por sus hombros, por sus delicados pezones. Tomó un dedo entre los suyos y lo metió en su boca, lamiendo provocativamente hasta sentirlo húmedo y presionándolo contra uno de ellos, lento, sensual, tocando sin fuerza, una caricia que le cosquilleaba y le ponía la piel de gallina La fricción le hizo sacudir la cadera y soltar un gemido. Elías resopló de nuevo.

Ádamos no se detuvo, guiando su otra mano a su trasero, dejando que lo apresara de forma tímida al principio y golosa pasados unos segundos. Lo miró entonces, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes por el placer.

—Elías… quiero verla.

El hombre (¿Criatura?) dudó un segundo pero luego soltó el delicado cuerpo para llevar sus manos al nudo de su túnica. Lo soltó y la tela, tensa, cayó al suelo en segundos. Adam dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro y sintió tal necesidad en su vientre que era doloroso. Elías era, como bien había dicho, enorme. No sabía ni con que comparar aquél inmenso falo, con su tronco venoso y cabeza bulbosa y brillante. Lo delineo desde la punta hasta la base, acariciando sus testículos y haciendo a Elías gemir con un sonido que le recordó más a un niño regañado.

—Mi pobre becerrito, necesitas liberar toda esta tensión ¿verdad?

Elías respondió con un gimoteo y Ádamos sonrió, una expresión de picardía, la de alguien que no puede esperar a divertirse,

—Está bien cielo, necesito que me lo metas, como no tienes una idea...—Susurró, batiendo sus pestañas y alejándose un poco. Elías intentó detenerlo pero Ádamos empujó su mano como negativa. Se alejó lo suficiente para tomar una lámpara de aceite y regresó a su lado. Se echó al borde del lecho, boca abajo, sus caderas bien elevadas, piernas abiertas, exponiendo su rosada entrada a su enorme y ansioso amante, — Pero tienes que prepárame bien. ¿Has preparado a alguien antes, Elías?

—Yo… Cla...Claro…

— ¿Vamos a repasarlo, vale? — Ádamos no le creía nada. Tenía que ser virgen, de lo contrario no titubearía a cada toque. No estaría tan intrigado por sus acciones, asombrado por sus sonidos. — Pon aceite en tus dedos, luego quiero que me metas uno…

Ansioso por complacer, Elías se incorporó, llenando sus dedos con aceite y acercándose. Titubeo un momento más, presionando suavemente la punta de uno de sus dedos contra su entrada, debió deslizarse con facilidad pues Elías parecía emocionado, tanto que lo presionó llenando a Adam con un dígito hasta el nudillo. Aquello le sorprendió y gimió de sorpresa, por su inocente brusquedad.

—¡LO SIENTO!

—No… está bien, sólo. Hazlo más lento… Muévelo un poco, eso es… ¡oh! — Elías obedeció, moviendo su dedo suavemente, explorando, claramente excitado pero interesado en complacer. —Muy bien. Elías...mete uno más…

—Ádamos… no sé si sea buena idea…

—Si vas a meterme esa inmensa polla tuya voy a necesitar más de un dedo, amor, anda…

Lo escuchó tragar salida. El segundo dedo entro lentamente y le arrancó un gemido de éxtasis. Elías fue ganando confianza mientras más dígitos Ádamos demandaba tener dentro, su cuerpo parecía a punto de romperse cuando llegó a los 4 pero las sacudidas eran más que nada de placer, su miembro ansioso y descuidado mojando el lecho bajo su vientre.

—Elías… ahora… quiero que los saques y que me metas tu preciosa polla.

Era una instrucción obscena y no sabía si Elías podía sonrojarse pero estaba seguro de que lo había hecho.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si no lo haces creo que moriré… —Dijo Adam ansioso, temblando por la expectativa de tener aquél impresionante pedazo dentro. Alzo más sus caderas en total ofrecimiento, con un descaro que habría avergonzado a alguien más, alguien que no estuviera a punto de tener el mejor sexo de su vida. Elías se acercó y presionó la punta en su entrada, suave y lubricada por sus dedos. La cabeza pasó sin problemas y la presión hizo a Adam gritar, en su pánico Elías presionó para acercarse a él y se enterró hasta dónde Adam fue capaz de recibirlo. Eso… quizás era mucho para él. Estaba lleno, dolorosamente lleno y Elías apenas tenía la mitad de su miembro dentro.

—Elías… Sí, eso es cariño…

—Lo siento…

—No...No lo sientas… Más… dame más…

—Ádamos...

—Muévete… Encontrarás el ritmo… ¡Dioses!

Elías tomó un momento en encontrar un ritmo que fuera bueno para ambos, para Ádamos todos eran buenos, honestamente, cada milímetro que Elías se movía dentro suyo enviaba ondas de placer por su cuerpo que le era imposible controlar. Su boca estaba perpetuamente abierta en una expresión de asombro.

Luego, o asumía Ádamos eso era, el instinto animal finalmente detonó algo en Elías que comenzó a golpear contra su cuerpo de forma regular. Sintió un centímetro más entrar y jadeo de gozo. No podía articular palabras, estaba demasiado excitado, demasiado estimulado, no sabía quién era, ni su nombre, sólo sabía que no quería volver a vivir jamás sin ese hombre follando su paso por su vida.

Era un ardor extraño, desconocido, un deseo sobrecogedor de complacer y ser complacido, de dar y recibir en la misma medida, de arrancar del otro suspiros de deseo como los que llenaban la cabaña con lúdica música, la de sus cuerpos hechos uno, la de sus voces llenando un vacío que no sabían que existía, la de decirle al otro, de hacerle saber que tan maravillosas eran esas sensaciones.

—Á…—Elías susurró detrás de él. Ádamos había olvidado el importante detalle, Elías era virgen, no resistiría. —Lo… lo siento…. Es tan bueno…ah…

—No, Elías espera—. No tenía caso. Elías dio una última estocada, tan profunda que Ádamos casi perdió el aliento, y luego su semilla caliente pareció llenarlo hasta desbordarse por sus piernas. Creía que era imposible sentirse más lleno…pero ahora que su cuerpo se estiraba dolorosamente tratando de acomodar su orgasmo… bueno, estaba equivocado.

Elías salió entonces, chorros de blanco semen aun brotando de su miembro, bañando a Ádamos que jadeaba frente a él, mirándolo con la devoción de quién ve agua por primera vez luego de pasar días en el desierto.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo Adam estaba sobre Elías, lamiéndolo y ordeñando cada gota de semen que quedaba en su cuerpo. El Minotauro chilló, aferrándose a sus estrechos hombros mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones.

—Mm… ¿Sigues bien duro eh?

—Lo… Lo siento, eso pasa mucho.

—Oh, cariño, no lo sientas… es mi turno.

Elías lo miró confundido y perplejo mientras lo empujaba contra el suelo, subiéndose a su torso, acariciando el tupido bello que lo decoraba. Esto era suicidio, mientras se enterraba en aquél inmenso falo lo pensó, pero tenía que ser la mejor forma de morir. Su entrada estaba ya maltratada y abierta por el abuso anterior, esto parecía un juego de niños. Su piel estaba sensible, cada caricia de Elías torpe pero adorable, recurrente y exploradora, repetitiva, dejando detrás el calor de sus dedos, su forma, su aroma, como una sombra que le hacía gozar.

Sintió su cuerpo vibrar cuándo Elías lo sostuvo de la cadera, con los ojos cerrados, quizás tenía miedo de venirse si los abría. Adorable. Pero este era turno de Adam. Lentamente comenzó a mecer sus caderas, sintiendo la carne dentro de él, deslizarse fácilmente por el aceite y el semen que le llenaban, el sonido era provocativo, vulgar, un chapoteo repetitivo como el golpe de sus cuerpos, los jadeos de Ádamos, que parecía jamás podría articular palabra de nuevo y los extraños mugidos-gemido que Elías dejaba salir descontroladamente.

El orgasmo los golpeó juntos aquella vez. Ádamos sintió lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, estaba tan desbordantemente lleno, no podía sentir, bueno, no del todo, podía sentir el placer que escapaba de su boca en forma de gritos y de su cuerpo en forma de semen que salpicaba el vientre agitado de la criatura debajo.

Beso a Elías de nuevo, estaba llorando el pobrecillo, quizás encantado de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a adorar su cuerpo. Ádamos lo haría, dedicaría su vida a adorar cada parte de su cuerpo como el más valiosos tesoro, cómo algo divino.

Desde aquella primera noche era difícil que Elías pudiera alejarse de Ádamos para algo más que ir a cazar. Su becerrito había resultado no sólo ser virgen, también extremadamente vigoroso, podía hacerlo durante horas, hasta que Ádamos no podía moverse o hasta que había tanto semen en sus cuerpos que sentían la necesidad de asearse.

A veces Elías tenía ganas cuando estaban bañándose en la cascada, lo empinaba entonces contra una roca y lo follaba tan fuerte que terminaba con moretones en el vientre. Y le encantaba. El agua fría golpeando su espalda mientras Elías y su inmensa anatomía hacían estragos con el resto, ardiendo como si su piel estuviera hecha de un fuego que no consume nada alrededor, sólo a Ádamos.

A veces lo despertaba en la noche, llenándole el cuello de húmedos besos, su hocico que llegaba a lugares que otros no podrían. Para cuando Adam despertaba ya había dos dedos dentro suyo, moviéndose, presionando aquellas zonas que Elías sabía lo harían gritar, gemir su nombre, rogar. ¡Rogar! Ádamos jamás le había rogado a nadie, hasta ahora. Momentos llenos de “Por favor, Elías, te lo suplico, fóllame…” o “No, no, quiero venirme contigo dentro, Elías…”

Si no fuera tan completamente feliz…sería patético. Elías era increíble en el sexo, un amante cariñoso, apasionado, con una energía que parecía inagotable. Lloraba casi cada vez que tenía un orgasmo, pero Ádamos ya había aprendido que Elías era sensible y emocional. Le gustaba. Lo amaba.

Lo amaba pues Elías siempre le ponía primero. Le hizo un abrigo con la mejor piel que pudo conseguir cuando comenzó a bajar la temperatura en invierno. Le daba las mejores mantas y pieles cuando dormitaban desnudos en su lecho, le daba las mejores partes de su caza, el agua más fresca, las frutas más fragantes. Lo amaba. Cada acción, cada intención, cada aspecto de su vida juntos le dejaba eso claro… y el calor que Ádamos sentía en el pecho era tan grande y tan nuevo que dejarse llevar por él fue demasiado fácil.

No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba embarazado, es decir, las ninfas son criaturas que se reproducen con sorprendente facilidad, herencia de su madre, sin duda. En realidad le sorprendió que tardara tanto. Jeanearos jamás había deseado dejarle preñado, siempre hacía algo para evitarlo, se venía en su rostro, en su boca, dándole de beber ese delicioso néctar que ahora se le ocurría insípido.

Tener un hijo de Elías lo hacía mucho más feliz. Tener una pequeña familia en su bonito claro, claro que había logrado amar con el pasar de los meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Hace semanas que perdió la cuenta. En ese momento tampoco le interesaba mucho saber, el clima aún era frío, llevaba la capa puesta y acariciaba distraídamente lo que el calculaba era un vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo, su bebé comenzaba a darse a notar, ya que siempre había semen dentro suyo era normal que Elías viera su cuerpo inflamado, quizás por ello no había notado la diferencia. ¿Cómo le daría la noticia? Le daría felicidad, esperaba.

Sus hijos. ¿Serían ninfas como Adam o imponentes bestias como Elías? No le importaba, los amaría como su madre jamás le había amado, les daría una vida feliz en el claro, lejos del mundo y de la crueldad de hombres y dioses.

—Ádamos.

—Jeanaros, no es posible. ¿Ha sido ya un año? — Imposible, pensó, mirando al dios que se paraba imponente frente a él, despedía el olor a sangre y tierra de la guerra, su cuerpo emanaba el calor de lla batalla que alguna vez había deseado salvajemente poseer. Ahora le parecía que sólo Elías podía darle el calor que le hacia verdaderamente feliz.

—No, 8 mésese en realidad. Tu madre me pidió que te pusiera en libertad, pero no creo que sea necesario, es claro que has sabido sobrevivir aquí. Dame la mano, te llevaré a casa.

Dió un paso hacia él, su mano alzada en un gesto gentil, Ádamos se pusó de pie pero no movió un músculo en su dirección, por el contrario, se alejó un paso, sus manos de vuelta a su vientre por debajo de las pieles que le cubrían del escrutinio del otro.

—No, gracias, pero no volveré… 

—No digas tonterías, este no es lugar para una criatura como tú, andando. Dije que te daría la vida que deseabas. Lo prometí.

—No sé que vida crees que quiero pero estas en un error, soy feliz aquí, con alguien que me ama sólo a mí. Si has de concederme algo, concédeme una vida próspera y feliz con él y todos los hijos que haya de cargar en mi vientre, incluso el que ya está ahí.

Jean paso por varias expresiones en segundos, sorpresa, ira, celos, frustración y finalmente resignación,pero había hecho una promesa y estaba obligado a cumplirla. Afrodita no le dejaría en paz si faltaba a su palabra con uno de sus propios hijos, incluso si la mujer tenía cientos de ellos por todo el mundo.

—Si esto es lo que deseas, tienes mi bendición y mi protección para vivir una vida feliz aquí, pero a cambio deberás ayudar a quiénes se pierdan en estas cuevas por el motivo que sea. Funda una aldea, bajo mi protección, y da una ofrenda al fuego una vez al año en mi nombre. Dale a otros y nunca dejarás de recibir.

Ádamos sonrío, en verdad cumpliría su promesa, increíble. Aceptó sus términos sin problema, daría cuanto pudiera dar por pasar su existencia junto a Elías, por ver su sonrisa cuando su vientre creciera y sus lágrimas de felicidad cuando diera a luz un saludable primogénito a su pequeña familia.

—Gracias, mi señor,

—Si te hace infeliz, si te hace daño, si rompe tu corazón, falta a los valores de su unión o es algo menos que un padre gentil con tus hijos, yo mismo me ocuparé de castigarlo.

—Elías jamás haría algo así.

Jeanaros asintió y se disolvió en un parpadeo, dejando detrás humo y sombras. Luego nada. A los pocos segundos escuchó pasos, pesados.

—Ádamos, deberías estar en casa, hace frío, estar afuera te hará mal.— Elías volvía de la caza, un ciervo y un conejo en su espalda.

—Lo siento, entraré ahora… hay algo que debo decirte primero. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Elías lo miró confundido, luego enojado.

—¿Crees que soy tonto?

—¿Elías?

—Eres hombre, se como funciona eso, no puedes hacer bebés.

—Te lo he dicho antes, pero pese a mi aapriencia no soy ni funciono igual que un ser humano, si no puedo crear vida ni darte hijos entonces no sé que sea esto.

Descubrió su vientre, la pequeña e indiscutible curva del embarazo en él. Elías dejó caer la comida casi tanto como la boca, luego sus inmensos ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo levantó en sus brazos, tanto que temió por su integridad física. Lo besó antes de que pudiera decir nada, rostro húmedo por el llanto.

—No mientes.

—A ti, jamás—. Respondió Ádamos con una sonrisa. — Por favor, cuídanos desde ahora.

Elías sólo pudo dar un entusiasta asentimiento antes de llevarlo a casa, comida a cuestas y hacerle el amor hasta que cayó el sol.

Sus años juntos fueron muchos y felices, en total Ádamos dió a luz 12 hijos de Elías, todos impresionantes hombres de fuerza y valor, hombres que ayudaban en la divina labor de rescatar a la gente perdida en las cuevas y crecer su pequeña comunidad. Todos eran fuertes, vigorosos como toros y con los hermosos cuernos de su padre. La belleza de su otro progenitor les consiguió esposas amables y la confianza de la gente a la que, como su padre, enseñaban a construir casas, trabajar la traicionera tierra y protegerse de los peligros de las cuevas.

Era una vida idílica, en su pequeño mundo dónde nadie les hacía daño, dónde Elías era respetado y apreciado por primera vez y para envidia de sus hermanos, como el lider de su comunidad, con su amada Ninfa a su lado. Hasta el día que murió, Ádamos fue feliz y cumplió su promesa al dios de la guerra, que ya había cumplido con la suya, no sin envidia propia de la felicidad que pudo ser suya si su orgullo no hubiera enviado a su amado a brazos de otro en primer lugar.

Bueno, tendría que intentar de nuevo.


End file.
